But I Love You More
by theambiguousyayo
Summary: So used to being mistreated throughout her days, our half-demon forces herself to put up with Malchior's abusive behavior. On the night she finally decides to end it all, a certain infamous thief talks some sense into her. Oh, how will she EVER repay him?
1. On Impulse

**Hi everybody! I'm back with another story. I really like the plot I've come up with for this one and I hope you all feel the same.**

**I would just like to mention that this story is…pretty graphic. If that's not really your thing you may want to turn around now. In other words, **_**this is a disclaimer.**_

**Well, without further ado, enjoy the read. I'll update once a week.**

**I do not own any of the DC characters/ideas mentioned in the following.**

* * *

><p>Silently, his hands brushed her skin. His teeth sank into her neck, and her nose wrinkled at the stench of alcohol on his breath. His fingernails clawed at her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples until she yelped. With his opposing hand, he pulled her hair, the purple locks entangling about his fist. He was hurting her, and simply put, <em>he didn't care.<em> She was his property, and that's just the way that it was going to be.

"Touch me, Raven," he whispered drunkenly, his words slurring in her ear. Her hands shook and she reached for his manhood without eagerness. Mindlessly, she stroked his cock, and he moaned in her ear as a response. Soon, he pulled her in an upright position and threw her on her hands and knees. He licked his hand and massaged the wetness onto his member before entering her. He was quick and timely with each thrust, bringing solely himself closer and closer to a satisfying finish.

His hands grasped her hips as he pounded her, and he forgot everything else in existence. All that mattered was that he receive pleasure from the rough motion of his hips. Raven could not hold back a tear, and she tasted blood as she bit down on her lip. She wanted to plead for the man to stop, but she could not, for he would likely destroy her friends if she did not sacrifice and put up with him. So instead of resisting the monster, she took all that he gave; she took, and yet she did not happily receive. She liked to think of happy things while he did his business. She liked to imagine she was back on Azarath as a little girl. She remembered the warmth of Azar's hand as she was guided and taught of all that is beautiful within the world.

But the bird was no fool. She knew that the world was a harsh, cruel place with nothing to save her, _ever._ Perhaps she would have Malchior for the remainder of her days—fucking her remorselessly and selfishly, hitting her when under the influence of alcohol, and pretending to treat her like a queen in front of others—incredulously, with the thought of this, Raven suddenly felt even more alone.

Malchior's palm came down on Raven's bottom. He cursed to the sky as he removed himself and finished on her back. Cold and apathetic, he sighed and rolled off of the bed. Raven remained in the position that she was in and stared blankly at the wall before her. Her arms shook as she held back the emotion that overcame her. She heard the bedroom door slide open, and then closed again. Only then did she allow herself to cry.

Books flew from their shelves as they were enveloped in her powers. Clothes were tossed about, and the sheets were ripped from the bed. She was going to be Malchior's property forever, wasn't she?

…

Jason was silent. He wished not to disturb the tranquility that was before him. His eyes watched as the cars glided down the slick, black streets; they looked like ants from the height in which the man was elevated. The perks of his climbing ability, Jason loved to watch Jump City from above as though he were some super being whose omnipotence would be used for the good of protecting the city.

He chuckled aloud at the thought, and his mask distorted the sound. Jason was far from that of a hero…though he did not think of himself as a villain. He was a thief: selfish and indifferent to the feelings of those around him. He was uncaring of others because that very same coldness was what he had been shown all throughout his childhood. He knew that in the goal of attaining better heights for himself, he was bringing harm or suffering to another as a result.

Ah, but though he would not admit it to himself, he was more than just an egocentric ass—he was also a man. And a man was capable of these selfless emotions that Jason so quickly avoided. A man could sacrifice for the benefit of his loved ones.

Jason's eyes scanned the infrequent movement below until he came across a gentleman in a fine suit of clothes; his wife grasped his free arm as she shook with laughter. Her blonde locks bounced with the movement. On her shoulder was a purse that was surely nothing short of _Versace_ or _Coach_. X smirked beneath his mask. That cash wasn't going to be stealing itself.

Just as he perched atop the roof's ledge, he caught sight of Titans' Tower. Its lights were dim, though not completely off. The boy wonder would surely be ready for any sort of crime within the city, no matter the hour of the day. X was unafraid, however. If there was anyone that could catch him, anyone at all, Jason knew that that person was certainly _not_ Robin.

As Jason gazed at the tower in thought, he saw the purple haired demon open the door of the roof. He was always so intrigued by that one. He glanced down at his potential targets once more before deciding to let them off this one time. X leapt across many roofs until he could more clearly see the girl. When he was close enough, (though at a distance that she could not sense him) he watched her movements. Her feet moved her closer and closer to the roof's edge. What was she doing? Jason's brow furrowed. Was she going to go for a midnight flight?

Her hands gripped one another tightly at her chest, and she jumped from tower.

X knew he could not reach her in time. His eyes were as wide as golf balls beneath his mask. He watched in horrific awe as her figure sliced into the waters below. Without thinking, X moved quickly towards the tower. He used the Xenothium's fuel to amplify his speed. When he was at the base of the tower, he held his breath and dove into the sea. He searched until he came across a silhouette in the watery shadows. Had it not been for the moonlight, X would probably have not been able to find the girl.

He reached for her, and when he securely had her, he swam to the surface. He gasped and caught his breath as he pulled her to the shore at the base of the tower. His eyes searched her skin frantically as he wondered what to do. He placed two fingers to her neck and found that a weak, fading pulse was the result of her actions.

X ripped the mask from his face and tugged at Raven's chin. With her lips slightly parted, the man breathed into her, forcing her lungs to accept the oxygen they needed. He continued this for many moments without a faltering hope. Soon, the half-demon would awaken and cough up the water that pervaded her airways.

Her eyes fluttered and she was shocked to find that she was not beneath water. She looked upon the man beside her and did not recognize him. She searched his figure until her gaze rested upon the red x that was across his chest. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream. He pressed a hand to her lips and said,

"Ah, ah, ah, that's no way to thank the man who saved you!" Raven mumbled against X's hand and her chest heaved with shock. What in the hell was he doing here?! Her brows gathered and she tugged at his hand. Slowly, she calmed herself.

"Better?" he asked lightly. Raven nodded slowly. "Good. Cause I think you owe me an explanation." Raven noted the raspy accent in his voice. She was so used to his voice modifier that it was strange to hear what he truly sounded like. She blinked twice, before replying,

"I don't owe you a damned thing." She quickly rose to her feet, only to be overwhelmed by the weakness in her limbs. X caught her before she collapsed.

"Easy, easy," he murmured, steadying her. "Look. I saved your life. I think I deserve to know why you tried to take it in the first place."

Raven avoided his gaze and flushed. She had not intended on being caught in the act. She felt quite uncomfortable as he rudely questioned her. "You don't know anything about me. My life has nothing to do with you."

X sighed. He knew she wasn't going to crack anytime soon. He picked up his mask from the ground and pulled it over his head. With his voice altered once more, he said,

"When you're ready to talk, signal for me, and I'll meet you anywhere you like." X paused before adding, "And come alone. I don't want the boy _blunder _crowding our conversation." Red-X turned away from the girl. He was quite shocked at his own actions. Normally, he really wouldn't care enough to suggest meeting up with Raven again. In fact, he was unsure as to why he even decided she was worthy of being saved. One less Titan to stop him sounded like a very good thing indeed.

"We'll be in touch, Sunshine." With that, X leapt with a small huff, pressed the button on his belt, and vanished into thin air.

Raven folded her arms across her chest. Now X was going to be holding her failure over her head for the next _century._ He would surely use it against her. Perhaps she could go to this..."meeting" and _lie_. Say that she had accidentally fallen.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. That was a stupid idea. X was an asshole, not an idiot. _An asshole that saved my life. _She added mentally. Perhaps suicide was too quick of a decision. Raven regretted jumping. What if her teammates woke in the morning and were ruined for months upon witnessing her floating corpse?

The half-demon sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was going to need to meditate—_immediately_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then. Don't be shy—review please! c: It warms my heart when y'all do. I'll have chapter 2 out by next Tuesday. Have a good one.<strong>

**-theambiguousyayo**


	2. Sorreh!

Sorry! I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I have so much work to do and so I don't have time to write a chapter. I'll try and have it out by next Tuesday. If not then, be sure to check the Tuesday after next. Have a good one. :)

-theambiguousyayo


End file.
